The Place I've Been Dreaming Of
by crack-the-glowsticks
Summary: Based on "Somewhere Only We Know" a klaine fic 50 years in the future.
1. Sat by the River and it Made me Complete

Inspired by "Somewhere Only We Know"

The high pitched squeals of the three brunette topped children filled the house, footsteps chased each other out onto the porch, into the watching eyes of their grandfathers. The youngest, Kim, picked herself up from the porch floor boards and stretched her arms up to be placed on Blaine's lap, he did so willingly. Blaine and Kurt adored their grandchildren, and every time their daughter Kate went away, the kids knew the party had started.

They spent every moment of their waking lives on those weekends spoiling their grandchildren, and they loved it. They loved them. They were still too young to notice the teasing, the judgement, the disgust of the people on the streets. Those people that saw two grey haired men, holding hands with their three grandchildren. Society still disgusted them. And it would be these beautiful children, in only a matter of years that would finally understand why people talked badly about their grand fathers.

Kim, the eldest, seemed to have been thinking the same things. Her chocolate eyes looked up to Blaine, then to Kurt, a question forming in her eyes. "Grandpa, why don't you hold hands with a woman? Like Pa does with Nan?" Her eyes searched for understanding in the laced fingers of the aged men. Rachel and David looked up from where they were sitting on the floor with those same piercing, questioning dark eyes. "Tell us a story?" Rachel asked.

"Well you see…" Kurt struggled to find the words to begin this story. "In your life, there is a moment when you realise who you love. Maybe it's not who your mummy wants you to love, maybe your school teacher don't want it either, but love is the most powerful thing in the world." Kurt started, looking at Blaine to help him continue.

"When I met Grandpa Kurt, we both knew that we weren't like the other boys, we didn't really care what they said about us either, we knew who we wanted to marry one day, and we were just lucky enough to find each other. We fell in love, got married, had children, and somehow managed up with you 3 monsters every few weekends." Blaine flashed his still dapper smile at Kurt, squeezing his hand, a reminder that after all these years he still loved him as much as he did that very first day.

"And somewhere over those years, we've learnt that it's okay that not everybody likes us holding hands, and we remember that we have each other, and that's all that's ever going to matter. We've been on so many adventures. Remember the stories we told you about New York? And London? And Australia? And now we have you three, and Grandpa Blaine and I love you all very much, you know that right?"

The three brunette children looked up at the pair of them with smiling faces, "we love you too Grandpa Blaine and Grandpa Kurt."

Blaine and Kurt sat on their porch swing, three children on the floor, and watched them play Go! Fish for the rest of the afternoon. Their fingers remained intertwined, but they did not speak, there was no need to after 55 years together. They knew each other better than the back of their own hands.

If ever there was a match for the ages, it was them. They had defied everything, taken every possible challenge and flattened it in defeat. Right from the moment they had met, they had been on that path.


	2. I Came Across a Fallen Tree

"Grandpa K, what's in this box?" the middle girl Brittany asked, gesturing towards a storage tub full of developed prints.

Smiling, Kurt walked over to his granddaughter, and was met at the box with Blaine in his grey haired glory and Rachel and Kate.

Pulling the top one out of the box to look at what was on the photo paper, Blaine and Kurt both smiled at the same time.

It was their picture. The favourite picture there was of them, even more than their wedding photos. This was Kurt and Blaine and this was love .This was raw and innocent. But they couldn't explain that to the children, not just yet.

_The two men sat side by side on a smooth boulder by the river they had come to know and love, a tree had fallen nearby, just enough to provide them with the shade they needed for Kurt to avoid burning his pale skin. They lay side by side, touching hip bones and interlaced hands, shoes discarded and their feet dipped in the cool river stream water. Through the closed eyes, the sun warmed their faces, as Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, a reminder that yes he was real, and yes they were still here for the millionth time and yes this was his favourite part of the week or month because it was just him and Kurt in the place they'd fallen in love. Daring to prove him wrong, Kurt cocked an eye open. Through the green canopy of the overhead trees, Kurt could hear the birds chirping and the water rushing, and the wind making friends with the leaves and the butterflies dancing in their suspended thrills. A pretty blue butterfly darted in front of his face, his eyes ablaze with the wonderment of having such a gentle and marvellous creature so close to him. "Blue," Blaine muttered. Looking to his boyfriend, Kurt saw that he too now had open eyes, but Blaine's were trained on the fluttering butterfly. _

_"It's the same colour as your eyes are today baby." He whispered, as if not wanting to disturb the batting of the wings or the cautious breaths they both now took. But the butterfly did not stay for long._

_Up and away it went, to make friends with another couple on a perfect boulder on a beautiful spring day. _

_"Your eyes do look particularly beautiful today Kurt." Blaine's compliment came with that crooked smile and meshed eyebrows from the glare of the sun, after three years together Kurt could tell when he meant something like that. Picking up his hand from the side of the boulder he touched the furrowed point of skin in between those two triangle shaped forms of little hair above those beautiful chocolate eyes. Upon their meeting eyes, they both sighed. Trails of thought always managed to quickly disappear as soon as they locked glances. And that was okay with them. Because today was their day. They had looked at each other this way for three years, they had memorized each other. _

_As if alluding to this, Blaine too picked up the hand not holding his boyfriends and began to trace his face. Starting by passing his fingers softly over his rosy cheeks, so warm from the impact of the sun. And the bridge of his nose that he had kissed so many times. He followed his jaw line, and felt the stubble of a days growth beginning to grow. Blaine laughed, he loved that stubble. His fingers trailed over the now closed eyes of his boyfriend, long, thick eyelashes tickling his fingertips. And finally he let his forefinger rest on those perfect pink shapes under his lovely nose. He felt a warm breath and the sigh escaping before he could kiss it to meet his own. And here they were again. No longer Kurt. No longer Blaine. But Kurt __and__ Blaine. The two of them moving their mouths against each-others as they had practiced so many times. Neither wanting to let the other go. But perhaps because of the number of times their lips had had to part over the time they were together, some pull made them break apart at the same time. The dazzle in the other's eyes. That deep look that came with love that no one could have possibly known before. _

_"Happy three years baby." Kurt whispered in his boyfriend's ear as he proceeded to kiss it, kiss his cheek, his left eye, his nose, his chin, until finally he found his spot again on his lips. And from the bushes behind the trees, a camera snapped, both of them too blissfully unaware to notice it._


End file.
